Rebuilding His Life Again
by Midnightstarlight23
Summary: Tony gets transfered out of the team by Gibbs and Ziva. What will happen when he joins his new team out in L.A. This will be a crossover with NCIS:Los Angeles. Tony/Kensi pairing later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

**So I know what you all thinking she's writing another story while still working on A new start. Don't worry I'm still going to continue that story and I'm currently working on chapter 6 as I'm posting this new story.**

**This story isn't going to be like my first where he leaves and they don't know where he is. They will know where he is but won't see each other for a while.**

**All right here it is. The first chapter of 'Rebuilding his life again'**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

He stalked out of the Director office. He was furious; He couldn't believe that Gibbs was doing this to him. He was being kicked out of the team; a team that he had help train.

It was like when his father disinherit from the family when he was 12.

Now he was again years later being disinherited from the people he had come to care and see as his family.

_They didn't want him. Gibbs didn't want him anymore._

That thought kept going through his head.

It hurt.

More then when he was kicked out of his biological family.

Why? Why did it kept happening to him? Was he cursed to always be alone for the rest of his life?

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear Mcgee calling him.

' Tony!"

Startled he looked around and noticed that he was standing in front of his desk. He well aware that Ziva and Mcgee were looking at him but he didn't acknowledged them.

He knew Mcgee was looking at him worriedly. But he didn't comment, Ziva on the other hand looked at him with an emotionless face and then went back to her report.

It had been like that since they had come back from Tel Aviv two says ago. After being interrogated by Director David of Mossad. Ziva would ignore him whenever they were the same room together. So he stayed out of her way.

He had seen Ziva and Gibbs talk before the boarded the plane, at first he saw that she had hesitated then she looked at Gibbs said something then both of them turned to look at her father. Who was looking at Ziva smugly. Then they looked at each other and Gibbs gave her curt nod. She smiled at him faintly then walked towards the plane.

He had thought that Ziva wasn't going to come back with them. But when she was walked towards the plane he let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Now, he knew what Ziva had said to Gibbs or had asked him to do before she got on the plane.

For him to be removed from the team

If that was what they wanted then that's what he was going to give it to them.

The sooner he packed his bag the sooner he was out of their hair

He took his bag from the side his desk dropped it on it, and started to open drawers and getting the few belongings he had put them in his bag.

He could feel everyone in the bullpen watching him but didn't stop what his packing.

After he checked he had everything, he zipped up his bag. Stood, grabbed the box of Gibbs medals from where they still sat in his drawer, and walked to Gibbs desk and dropped them on it.

The bang of the box hitting the desk echoed throughout the bullpen.

Everyone was shocked.

They knew that the box held Gibbs medals and that he kept those medals because he was proud of Gibbs. He always held them with care but not this time he just dropped them like he was dropping a report of.

He didn't give a fuck anymore.

He looked at the box one last time turned and headed to his desk. He grabbed his bag hung it on his right shoulder since left one was still in sling.

He turned to Mcgee and looked at him. Mcgee wasn't the same he was when he first started. He no longer was a probie but he would always be _his_ probie. He knew he was going to be all right as the new Senior Agent for Gibbs. He knew how to Take care of himself and stand up to Gibbs,

"Well Probie, I guess this it. Huh." He sighed. This was a lot harder then he thought it was going to be. "It was fun working with you. You have learned so much in this four years we've been working together. Take care of yourself."

He held out a hand out for Mcgee.

All mcgee could do was shake his hand confused. He didn't know what was going on, why Tony was acting like this.

"Umm… Tony what going on?" he asked as Tony let go of his hand and turned around to walk away.

Tony paused as he heard Mcgee's question. Locking eyes with Ziva, he said.

"Why don't you ask Agent Gibbs, Tim, better yet Why don't you ask Agent David what's going on. I'm sure they would be happy to tell you."

He never took his eyes from Ziva as he talked. So he didn't miss the flinch that his words caused.

But he didn't care if she hurt her.

If it would have been under different circumstances he would of felt guilty but not now.

He had once loved her and had told her but like the other two times he had said I love you to someone they have been thrown back at him and this time was no different from those time. But now he didn't feel anything for her, he was numb.

He broke eye contact with her. She had still not shown any emotions expect for the flinch but otherwise had stayed emotionless.

" I'll be seeing you, Tim."

He said over his shoulder and headed for the stairs.

Without a glance back Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo walked out for the very last time, leaving the bullpen in silence.

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue? Let me know?**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me.**

**Here's chapter 2**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

After Tony's departure the silence didn't last every long as everyone started whispering to each other wondering what was going on.

But not one had a clue.

They kept throwing glances at Mcgee and Ziva but they were ignored.

…

Mcgee stared at the spot Tony was standing moments a go. After his shock had reduced somewhat did he remember what Tony had said.

Slowly he turned and looked at Ziva.

Ziva pretended that she wasn't aware that Mcgee was looking at her. She would wait until he gave up.

Mcgee didn't back down easily though. They stayed that was for five minutes.

When she finally notices he wasn't going to back down. She snapped.

"What Mcgee!"

Mcgee for his part didn't even flinch at her harsh voice.

Everyone turned and looked at them, but when Ziva glared at them they went back to work.

"You know what.' He snapped back. "What was Tony talking about?"

Ziva Stared at him glaring she didn't know what to say to him.

She was saved from answering as Gibbs walked down the director office pissed. He stormed to his desk and sat down ignoring the stares from everyone around him.

Having enough he turned his death stare at them and growled.

"WHAT!"

Everyone in the room flinched.

But didn't dare say anything.

…

Once he was out of the prying eyes. He let his guard down and his hurt was shown as he headed to his car. His eyes stung and tear slid down. Wiping furiously. He walked to his car threw his bag in the passenger seat and got in the driver seat.

He stared blankly out the window.

He couldn't be weak.

He had a lot to do before he had to report for his new position.

Grabbing his cell phone. He dialed the number he was looking for and waited for the other person to answer.

"Hey its me." He said as the other line was picked up.

…..

He was furious,

He had just told his son that he didn't want him on the team.

What had he done?

He could feel everyone looking at him but ignore them. He knew that they were wondering what was going, he had no idea what Tony had said, but by the looks he was getting they didn't know anything that had happen in the directors office.

He turned to look at Tony's desk and saw his gun and badge sitting on the top of his desk innocently.

But all they were doing were mocking him.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

He turned and his breath caught in his throat.

There at the corner of his desk sat the box that held his medals that Tony took care as if they were his own.

He had lost his son.

….

Tony arrived at his apartment with a box of pizza and beer.

He knew that Abby will be stopping by later demanding answers, he thought that by now everyone at NCIS would have heard of his 'promotion'.

He still couldn't wrap his head around what happen.

Flashback

_He had gotten to work early to finish his report before everyone got there. _

_He had been working silently for an hour and had just proof read his report one last time before printing a copy for Gibbs. _

_When the silence was interrupted by the arrival of the elevator he turn to see who was here._

_He saw Gibbs step out._

"_Good Morning Boss." He said cheerfully. As Gibbs headed to his desk, He grunted something at him when he had turned his computer on _

_They worked quietly for the next half hour, the silence was broken every couple of minute signaling the arrival of the other Agents. _

_Mcgee and Ziva arrived a little before 7._

_He was about to greet them when Gibbs phone rang._

_All three of them froze and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs hung up the phone up and looked up at them._

"_Ah Boss do we have a case?" Tony asked._

"_No."_

_They all went back to doing what they needed to do._

_Gibbs stood and walked out of the bullpen. He could feel his Agents eyes on him._

"_Dinozzo with me!" he barked out startling them._

_Confused he followed Gibbs to the director's office._

…_._

_He tried not fidgeting. _

_He didn't know why he was here. _

_He hadn't done anything wrong that he knew off._

"_Agent Dinozzo you have been working for NCIS for six years now. I am right?"_

_His eyes snapped to the directors. He was confused as to why the director was asking this. _

"_Yes that's about right Director." He answered _

_He looked at Gibbs for answers but Gibbs was looking at anything but him, his face emotionless like always._

_He looked back at the director when he started talking again,_

"_You been offered your own team when Gibbs returned from his hiatus in Mexico, but yet you decline. Why?"_

_Tony was more confused by each question that was asked but answered nonetheless. _

"_I didn't think I was ready to lead a team yet and Gibbs wasn't 100 percent he still forgot some things"_

_Director Vance nodded his head and glance at Gibbs who had yet to say anything._

_Tony looked at Gibbs from the corner of his eye. But Gibbs still didn't give anything away._

"_Well Agent Gibbs and I were talking and had decided that you are ready for your team that why I called you up here. There's a position open at NCIS base in Los Angeles."_

_He looked at the Vance shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

_Did Gibbs not want him on the team? Gibbs had told him that once that he would take over the team once Gibbs retired._

"_I can t have you and Ziva working together these past day the tension been to high and could cost someone their life." Gibbs stated. It was the first time he had talked since the arrived in Vance's office._

_He was being kicked out for the second time in his life and it hurt more than being kicked out of his biological family._

"_Where do I sign?" he asked Vance and leaned forward to grab the pen and signed where the director pointed._

"_You have a week in a half to have everything taken care of here we'll provide you for an apartment."_

"_No, need for that. I have it covered." He said._

"_All right, that is Agent Dinozzo. Congratulations."_

_Tony stood, shook hands with Vance and stalk out the office._

Knock

The knock on his door brought him back to the present.

He saw that the game he was watching was already over.

Knock

He stood from the couch and headed to open the door.

He reached the door when there was another knock; He opened the door and came face to face with Jimmy Palmer standing at his door.

…

**What do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews and support.**

**Here's chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!**

….

When he opened the door he had not expected Jimmy to show up so soon. Jimmy had said that he would be at his apartment after work. He looked at clock it was just after three he knew for a fact that jimmy wasn't off work until five. He looked at him confused.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well you called didn't you." Jimmy said as he walked in and headed for the living room leaving Tony at the door confused.

He shook his head and closed the door with a sigh and follow Jimmy into the living room.

Walking into the living room he saw that jimmy had already made himself at home. Jimmy was sitting on the couch with his feet curled up under him and eating at piece of pizza.

"Comfortable?'

"Very."

They both laughed. It was good to laugh.

Tony sat at the other side of the couch once he stopped laughing.

They sat in silence, looking at the T.V. but not really paying attention to what was happening on the T.V.

Jimmy turned and looked at Tony. He knew that Tony was hurting but was doing a damn good job in hiding his feelings.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed.

_What was he feeling? And that was the question because at this moment he was feeling so many emotions that he couldn't pick one_.

"I honestly don't know." He said as he turned and looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy could see anger, sadness, betrayal, and loss in Tony's eyes. Seeing his best friend in so much pain broke his heart he had never seen Tony so lost. When he got his hands on Gibbs and Ziva he was going let them have it for hurting Tony.

…..

Mcgee noticed that Gibbs had seen the box that held his medals. He was concerned because he had never seen Gibbs so pale.

"Boss are you alright?' he asked. Gibbs looked at him he was shocked to see tears in his boss eyes.

He saw him blink and the tears were gone. At first he thought he was imagining it but when Gibbs stared at him he knew that he had actually saw seen the tears.

He still hadn't figured out what was going on.

But seeing the reaction of his teammates he knew it was just big.

His computer beeped which indicated that he had just received an instant message he opened it up when he saw that it was from the Abby.

Timmy what happen with Tony?

I don't know Abby everything was so weird. All Tony said was to ask Ziva or Gibbs but neither of them had said anything.

Do you think it has something to do with their trip to Israel?

Possibly Ziva has barely spoken to Tony these last few days.

Tim, we have to figure out what is going on. I have a very bad feeling about this.

So do I. And how will we do that?

We'll by questioning the parties involved we'll start with Ziva, and if she doesn't break then we ask Gibbs. I'll call Ziva down to my lab when you get down here.

But Gibbs wont let me leave without knowing where I'm going what will I tell him?

Tell him your going to the bathroom or something but hurry up.

And with that last message she signed off, he closed the window and sighed. _What had he gotten himself in?_

He was about to say he was going to the restroom when Gibbs stood up threw his empty cup of coffee and waked out of the bullpen.

"Going for coffee." He said as he walked in the elevator.

He noticed that Ziva had followed Gibbs with her eyes but Gibbs didn't acknowledge her. When his disappeared in the elevator she went back to her computer. Not once did she look in his direction.

He stood from his chair and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Going to the restroom be right back." He said as he left the bullpen.

Ziva didn't turn from whatever she was working on.

He turned to see if Ziva was looking at him but when he saw that she had head down he turned to the door that lead to the stairs and headed down to Abby's lab.

…

When Agent Daniels had asked if she knew why Tony had walked out of the bullpen so abruptly.

She was confused and had demanded that she explain what had happen upstairs. Agent Daniels told her about how Tony had stormed out the director's office and had started to pack his personal belongings in to his bag and had said something to Mcgee but couldn't hear what was said and the how He had just walked out of the bullpen.

Abby had been getting more worried about Tony was she listened to the events that had happen in the bullpen.

When Agent Daniels had left she had sat and just thought about what she found out. She had tried to call Tony but the line was busy.

She had then was going to call Mcgee but decide to instant message him instead because she knew that she wouldn't get anything out of him on the phone if Gibbs and Ziva were in the room.

…..

After talking to Mcgee. She sat back and waited for Mcgee to arrive.

While she waited she called Tony again but had went straight to voicemail.

She was worried about Tony but wouldn't be able to go to his apartment until she figured out what was going on and what was Ziva involvement in this whole event.

She swirled around as she heard the elevator arrive and saw Mcgee walked in.

She turned back and dialed Ziva number.

…..

Finally alone in the bullpen she sighed in relief. She never thought that it would hurt to see Tony in pain.

But she couldn't back out now it was to late for that.

She knew that as soon as Abby, Mcgee, Ducky find out about Tony abrupt change to another team they would hate her.

And she couldn't blame them. Gibbs already hated her.

A single tear slid down her cheek she wiped off.

She was startled as her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Ziva!"

"Yes Abby what can I do for you?"

" Could you please come to the lab I need help with something?"

"Sure Abby. I will be right there."

"All Right good see you in a few." And the line went dead.

She put the phone down to a couple of minutes to compose her self before she stood and headed for the elevator.

….

**Ooo what do you think is going to happen when she gets down to Abby's lab?**

**Like it? Want more?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody,**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are awesome. I love reading what you guys think.**

**All right here's chapter 4**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Enjoy!**

Bing.

The sound of the elevator alerted them that Ziva had arrived.

They waited patiently by Abby's computer and watched as Ziva walked in and froze at the entrance at the lab. All of them stared at each other.

Ziva was the one to turn away first and cursed. She should have seen this coming but had been to distracted to notice anything out of the ordinary. She knew that why Abby had called her down here they wanted to know what was going on with Tony. What was she suppose to tell them?

Abby stood there looking at Ziva. When Ziva was the first to look away she knew that Ziva knew what was going on with Tony.

Mcgee stood nervously by Abby waiting which of the two women would break the uncomfortable silence. When he saw Abby biting her bottom lip that was her way of trying to keep silent but it was proving difficult for her. He didn't dare say anything so he just stood and waited to see what happen next.

Ziva decide to play dumb. And looked at Abby and Mcgee who hadn't moved from their spot in front of the computer.

"So Abby what was it that you needed help with?"

Abby narrowed her eyes at her and she knew that she wasn't fooling them.

"Oh, please Ziva stop with playing dumb, you know exactly why we called you down here!" Abby snapped at her. She wanted to know what happen to Tony and she wanted to know now.

Ziva sigh. "Abby it is better to ask Gibbs or Tony what happen in the director's office as I was not in there with them."

"But you know what the meeting was about?" Mcgee asked her.

All Ziva could do was nod her head and look away, she couldn't bare to look at them when she knew that she was the one who was going to cause them pain when they find out what she did to Tony.

Bing

She turned to see who had arrived. She saw Gibbs and Ducky step out of the elevator and knew that they were about to know what was going on with Tony. She was going to be hated after this.

…

"I already called Logan and Mike to tell them that I was moving up there." Tony said after a while.

Jimmy knew who Logan and Mike were he had met them about two years ago when they had come to visit Tony for his birthday. Since then every time they were in town he hang out with them and Tony.

"Let me guess Logan and Mike were pissed?" they had been trying to get Tony to move to L.A with them. But Tony wouldn't move. They knew of the treatment he had gotten here and they weren't happy and since then had tried to convince Tony to move to L.A. Tony was their brother in very way but blood but they care for him. They were the only two apart from Tony to know everything from his childhood.

"Yea they were. And wanted to come down here to give Gibbs and Ziva a piece of their mind but I told them not to. Its not worth it but they are calling a moving company to come and get everything pack and moved to the apartment they have for me up their,"

Jimmy snorted. The apartment that Tony was talking about was bought for Tony and was under his name for the past year and half with the purpose of luring Tony to California but hadn't work so far until now, now they had their wish and were getting Tony there but not under these circumstances.

"They've had that apartment ready for you to move in since last year Tony all they were waiting for was for you to say the word."

"I know." Tony smiled fondly as he remembered the conversation with his brothers before he called Jimmy.

"Umm… when are you leaving for L.A?" Jimmy hesitated he didn't want it to sound like he want to leave on contrary he didn't want his best friend to leave.

Tony looked at him and sigh. " My flight is at 9 in the morning Thursday, don't worry jimmy I will keep in touch and you can come visit me okay." He knew that was what jimmy was most worried about but jimmy had become one of his best friend and brother and just because he was moving across the country he wasn't going to lose Jimmy's friendship.

Jimmy nodded and smiled at Tony, reassured that he wasn't going to lose his best friend he had in long time.

**Like it? **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter Abby, Mcgee and Ducky find out about Tony leaving. And Tony packing for his move and he gets some visitors.**

**I wonder who it is? Any ideas? **

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**How are you guys? I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been sick and hadn't had the energy to do anything. but I'm feeling better today and here I am with the next chapter. God i hate being sick.**

**without further ado heres chapter 5**

**Enjoy!**

The tension in the lab was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

All the occupants stood silently waiting for someone to say something, but no one spoke.

Finally Gibbs had enough. He sighed before saying. " Well I guess its time for you to know what's going on since you'll be finding soon. Abs you know what happen upstairs?"

Abby nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"What happen upstairs Jethro?" Ducky asked confused. He didn't know what had gone on upstairs. Since no one had been to autopsy since jimmy left because of a family emergency and Jethro had walked in telling him to follow him.

Gibbs looked all of them, he knew that what he was about to say would hurt Abby and Ducky most since they saw Tony as part of their family.

He looked at Ziva. She still hadn't looked up from the spot on the floor. He knew that he made a mistake in choosing her over Tony he still mad it but there was no going back. He didn't know what was going through her head but he knew that she as hurting to but right now he didn't give a damn.

Ziva could feel Gibbs eyes on her nut didn't want to see the anger in his eyes that she saw when he came in.

Ducky, Abby, and Mcgee looked at expectedly at Gibbs.

He sighed and decides to be blunt

"Tony is being reassigned to L.A team. "

Silence followed his statement.

He waited for the words to sink in and saw when they had finally registered what he had said. He knew Abby was going to be the first to react and he wasn't disappointed.

"What?' she whispered because she couldn't believe it and wont believe it because its not true. She looked around the room suspiciously.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"What are you looking for Abs?" Mcgee asked her looking around confusedly as well. Everyone else was confused too.

Abby ignored him and kept looking around.

Having had enough Gibbs sigh irritated. "Abs what the hell are you looking for?' he snapped at her.

She jumped at Gibbs harsh voice and looked at him wide eye. He had never spoken to he like that. Mcgee, Ducky, and Ziva looked at him shocked too.

Dropping his head in shame and took a deep breath and looked up at his team.

"Sorry Abs." he said as he looked at Abby in the eyes to show her that he was sincere.

Abby nodded her hear and gave him a small smile.

"So, Abby what were you looking for?" Mcgee asked her again once he knew it was safe.

"Oh I was looking for Tony!" Abby told them and looked around the lab again.

"Tony. Umm why?"

" Because this got a be one of his jokes. He made me a promise that he wouldn't leave ever again after he came back from being Agent Afloat. And he wont break a his promise." She declared.

Both Ziva and Gibbs cringed at this. Abby was going to hate them when she finds out that they were the ones who send Tony away.

"Abby, it's not a joke." Gibbs told her. "He really is being transfer to another team?"

" Why?" Abby whispered so lowly that he almost didn't hear her.

That was the question he was dreading because he didn't know how to tell them that he was sending Tony away. He looked at Ducky and Mcgee and saw that they were both waiting for his response as well they might have not question him out loud but were doing silently. He looked away.

"Jethro why is young Anthony being transfer? I mean wasn't he suppose to be your successor?" Ducky asked him softly.

Gibbs snapped his head and stared at Ducky as he realized that Tony was going to be the one to run the team when he finally retired and now that wasn't going to happen because he had send away.

He nodded his head, running his hand over his face frustrated.

"Then why Gibbs is he being transferred to L.A?" Abby asked desperately. She wanted to know why her big brother was being taken away from her again.

"Because I can't work with him anymore and I do not trust him." Ziva answered before Gibbs could response.

Ziva had been listening to Abby and Gibbs talk bit had stayed quite and just watched the scene unfolded. She knew that Gibbs was having trouble explaining why Tony was being reassigned so suddenly. So decided to save him the trouble, as it was her fault that he was in this predicament. She ay least owe him that much.

Everyone snapped their head and stared at her in shock. She just nervously gulped but otherwise stayed stone-faced and was waiting for their reactions.

She saw Abby narrow her eyes at her and took a step in her direction with anger radiating off her. She had to be strong because she was losing the people that had been like a family to her more then her own family.

Looking back at Ducky she could see the disappointment on his face. Mcgee was staring her a disbelieving face and Gibbs was blank as always.

Looking back at Abby who was just about two steps from her, she wanted to step back from her but knew that she couldn't show any weaknesses and locked eyes with Abby waiting for her say something, anything as the tension grew,

Next thing she knew her left cheek was stinging from the slap Abby had given her. Lifting her hand to her cheek and watch Abby who was still glaring at her. She couldn't say anything to her.

Abby shook her head, turned and headed to he office. They watched her go; just as she disappeared she reappeared with her purse and headed for the elevator.

"Abigail where are going dear?" Ducky was the first to break the silence that had fallen since Ziva's revelation.

Without turning she said. "Tony's."

" I'm coming with you then." He said and followed her without glancing at Ziva or Gibbs.

"Me too." Mcgee said to and hurried after the other two to the elevator.

Gibbs and Ziva both watch them as the elevator doors close and just stood there not knowing what to do.

Sighing he walked past Ziva and headed to the elevator as well.

"Go home." He told Ziva as he headed to the closed doors.

Standing there alone she finally let her guard down and single tear rolled down her cheek. Wiping it away she to headed the same way everyone else had gone.

**So what do you think?**

**Let me know.**

**Till next chapter. Have an awesome week.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all.**

**So sorry for taking so long to post this please don't hate me but the whole month of May has been a busy one but I am back. Hopefully you will still continue to read my stories. All mistakes are mine.**

** So without further Ado here the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

She swiftly walked in the elevator half aware of Ducky and Mcgee following her.

The hand that she slap Ziva with still sung and hopefully it had hurt. She so deserved it but it still wouldn't compare to how much Tony is hurting.

She was beyond furious with Gibbs and Ziva for doing this to him. They were his family the only family he has ever known. And now they were being taken away from him it was his father all over again.

As the thought crossed her mind she gasped aloud and slapped her hand to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears and looked at Mcgee and Ducky who were looking at her curiously.

"What is it Abigail?" Ducky decided to ask after a minute of silence.

A tear slid down her cheek.

She sniffed and dropped her hand from her mouth as she answered. "Its like he's being disowned all over again." She barely whispered.

Ducky and Mcgee almost didn't hear her but they did and realization dawned at them.

"Oh my." Ducky whispered. The rest of the ride was made in silence all of them lost in their own thoughts.

The elevators doors opened at the garage all three of them stepped out.

"Will take my car that way we won't have to take cars." Abby suggested walking to her hearse. Both Ducky and Mcgee in silent agreement followed her.

Getting in the car and buckling up she started the car while her two companions settle themselves comfortably as soon as they were buckled Abby tore out of the garage.

"Abigail slow down dear." Ducky asked calmly from the passenger seat as Mcgee held on the door handle tightly. He could understand how Ducky could be so calmed.

The car slowed down and he sighed in relief and let go of the handle. _Thank you Ducky._

….

When they got to Tony apartment complex and parked they sat silently just looking at the building in front of them. They didn't know what to expect when they got inside.

Ducky sighed and looked around then he sat sideway so he could look at Abby and Mcgee.

He knew they were nervous but they had to let Tony know that he wasn't going to lose them his family like his biological family that they were anything like them.

"Abigail, Timothy were going to go up there and we are going to let Anthony know that him going to Los Angeles won't stop us from being his family because that's what we are aren't we not." Ducky stated more than asked while looking from one to the other of the occupants in the car.

Abby was nodding her furiously with tears running down her cheeks her mascara was already smudge around her eyes but she didn't care at the moment.

"Of course we will let him know Duck man, Tony is Family and just because he's going to LA doesn't mean that he is losing us, his family." Abby said then looked a Mcgee with pleading eyes tell him to agree. "Right Tim?"

Mcgee looked at Abby then at Ducky and nodded his head. "Of course. Tony won't be getting rid of us that easily." Mcgee said with a small smile that Ducky and Abby both returned.

"Aright lads lets go and let Anthony know that we are still his family and will be many years to come." Ducky exclaimed as he turned and open the door and step out. Abby and Mcgee follow suit.

Entering the building they headed straight for the stairs as they saw the out of ordered sign on the elevators doors. It was a good thing the Tony lived on the third floored and it wasn't to much stairs to climb.

Once on the right floor they headed straight to Tony door.

Standing in front of his door no one made a move to knock. Finally seeing as Abby and Mcgee weren't going to make the first move then he was.

Ducky calmly raised his hand and knocked twice all of them stood anxiously waiting for Tony to open the door. Ducky was about to knock again when the door to open but it was not who they expected.

**Hope you liked it. **

**So do you like it/ Hate it?**

**Tell me what you thought?**

**Do you guys want more?**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

**Wow you guys are awesome I thought that after not updating in long time that you wouldn't read anymore but you guys proved me wrong. I love reading your reviews they totally make my day and knowing that your enjoying my story and you reviews keep me writing' Thank you. For your support I really appreciate it.**

**So here's chapter 7.**

**Enjoy!**

Jimmy and Tony sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts.

Tony turned his head and looked at the clock, which showed that it was almost four-thirty and he was getting hungry.

He sighed as he stood up and stretched the movement catching Jimmy's attention. Tony looked at Jimmy and noticed him looking at him curiously he smiled at him half-heartily.

"I'm hungry." He said by explanation.

Jimmy looked at him blankly then all of sudden he started laughing. Only Tony would be hungry.

Tony mocked glared at Jimmy while trying to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. Tony huffed when Jimmy only laughed harder he turned and headed to the kitchen to hide his amusement.

Once he was out of view of Jimmy his shoulders sagged. He was going to miss this just him and his brother hanging out and laughing for no apparent reason. Yeah he was going to be closer to his other two brothers who he only saw a few times a year. He missed them but since he met Jimmy and befriended him it made missing his brothers a little easier. He jumped when he heard jimmy's voice from behind him.

"So what are we having for dinner?" jimmy asked from the kitchen doorway. He had been standing there for a few minutes watching Tony lost in thought. He wondered what he was thinking.

He smirked when he saw Tony jump as he made his presences known. Catching his eyes as he turned around he saw sadness and hurt in Tony's eyes before he covered it up.

They stared at each other not saying anything because they didn't have to say anything they understood what wasn't said. Tony was the first to look away bringing the menus in his hand to eye level he looked at Jimmy.

"So Pizza or Chinese?" he asked holding up two different menus up to Jimmy,

Taking his eyes from Tony's face and looking from one menu to the other. He couldn't decide what sounded better Pizza or Chinese. Frowning in concentration at the menus he failed to notice the smirk forming on Tony's face. Jimmy head snapped to look back at Tony when he heard him chuckle but tried to pass it off as cough but didn't work as he started laughing. He just looked him confused.

"What so funny?" he asked exasperate.

Trying to catch his breath in order to answer Jimmy. Once he had regain control his breathing he looked at Jimmy and smirked.

"You were concentrating on the menus like you were studying for one of your medical tests." Tony chuckled at Jimmy blushed at his comment.

"Lets get Chinese haven't had it in while." jimmy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

With the biggest smirk on his face he walked to the phone and dialed the number to the Chinese place to order their food. He didn't have ask Jimmy what he want as he already knew because he would get the same thing each time.

After placing their order he put the phone down and turn to face jimmy. Who was looking in the fridge.

"Hey get me a beer would you." He asked as he took a seat at the table.

Jimmy closed the fridge door with a beer for Tony and a Pepsi for himself I hand. He sat opposite of Tony after giving him the beer. Looking at him you couldn't tell of how hurt he was at being removed from Gibbs team.

" Are you going to tell Abby, Ducky, and Mcgee of what going on and why your are being transferred?" He knew that he shouldn't have asked especially when he saw Tony shoulder sagged in defeat but he was curious as of whether they were going to be told of what happen in Tel Aviv.

"Gibbs would have already informed them of what is going on." Tony answered him in a neutral voice. His face was void of any emotion giving nothing away.

Jimmy sighed when he couldn't get through the mask that Tony had put up. _Stupid__._

He thought silently to himself but couldn't back out now.

"Yeah he probably is or did but you know as well as me that he won't tell them everything." He responded.

Tony nodded yeah he knew that Gibbs wasn't going to give them every detail but he wasn't sure if he would tell them.

"I honestly don't know Jimmy." He said honestly.

Jimmy nodded his head he understood why Tony was reluctant to tell them everything.

He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both of looked each other confused they knew that it wasn't their food since it had only been at least five minutes since they ordered and it would take about half an hour for the food to arrive.

Tony stood and went to open the door. He looked through the peephole to see who it was. He grinned at jimmy when there was another knock. Jimmy looked at him confused. His confusion vanished as he saw who was the door. He shouldn't have been surprise

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

**Ooooo Mike is there. who thought it was Abby, Ducky, and Mcgee?**

**Like it?**

**What do you think? Who wants more?**

**Chapter 8 is in progress so that should be coming your way soon.**

**Later, until next time.**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**First of all I wanna say thanks for all the wonderful reviews I love reading them they make really happy. its because of all of you that i keep writing. Never thought anybody would actually read them but you proved me wrong.**

**You guys are great.**

**Here's chapter 8**

**Enjoy!**

"Mike what are you doing here?" Tony exclaim as he hugged his brother happily.

Mike chuckled hugging Tony back. "What you thought me and Logan wouldn't be here to support our brother?" He asked. Tony tensed as he stepped back and let Mike step fully into the apartment. He turned to close the door and never saw the look Mike and Jimmy shared.

Tony turned to look at Jimmy and Mike who were looking at him sadly, he forced a smile and walked into the living room plop himself on the couch and sighed.

He knew that as soon as he had called Logan and Mike that one if not both were going to come down and be here for him. He really appreciated their support because without them he didn't know what he would do.

He looked up when both Mike and Jimmy walked in.

"Sorry for bringing it up bro." Mike said remorsefully.

Tony shook his head. "Nah don't worry about it. I had a feeling that one or both of you guys would show up sooner or later." He smiled half-heartily.

"Okay good glad we cover that. Al right, enough about all this depressing shit. What's for dinner, I'm hungry." Mike replied on his way to the kitchen.

Tony and Jimmy laughed watching him disappear into the kitchen in search for food.

"Hey Mike you up for Chinese we ordered a few minutes before you got here?"

Jimmy called out when they heard doors being closed.

Mike walked out a couple minutes later with a beer in hand and headed for the recliner chair and sat down with a sigh. "Chinese is good." He said.

"Good because we weren't going to get you anything else." Tony said with a smirk.

Mike huff and slid down the chair while Jimmy and Tony laughed at his expense.

"Oh Mike stop pouting otherwise we aren't sharing our food with you." Jimmy told him chuckling when Mike turned toward him and glare at him.

Mike opened his mouth to retort when a knock was heard.

Tony stood up and looked at Mike suspiciously. Mike looked back at him and raised his hand in surrender.

"It isn't Logan, He wont be able to come but he will go pick us up at the airport when we arrive in LA." He said.

Tony nodded and went to open the door.

Opening the door he came face to face with Danny.

"Hey Danny how are you?" Tony asked the delivery boy.

Danny smiled at him. "Hey Tony. I'm good getting ready to start school again. How about you?"

"I'm good as well. That's great you're going to be a senior. Its your last year of make it memorable okay."

"I will Tony." He said.

Tony nodded while getting the money to pay for the food. "Ah Danny I have some bad news. I'm moving to LA so I wont be seeing you or ordering anymore."

"Oh man that sucks Tony but I hope you're happy out there."

"Thanks Danny." Tony said as he gave him the money. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." Danny said when his phone vibrated saying he got another order. "I have to go Tony more orders to deliver but it was great meeting you."

"You too Danny."

He closed the door and headed to the living room with the food in tow.

"Food's here guys." He called out as he walked in. Both Jimmy and Mike were watching a basketball game.

"Finally I'm starving." Mike exclaimed as he tried getting the bag from Tony but Tony pulled out of his reached. "Tony!" he whined.

Tony laughed as he sat the food on the coffee table. "Shh you baby here get your food but leave some for the rest of us."

"Hey those are mine!" Jimmy exclaimed reaching for his shrimp dumplings. Mike laughed and tried to get them out of Jimmy's reach but was having trouble as he was sitting and jimmy was standing.

"Aha." Jimmy yelled when he finally were able to get his shrimp dumplings back and promptly moved away and sat as far away from Mike as possible.

"You could of help me." Jimmy told Tony who was on the other side of the couch laughing at his brother antics.

Tony shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Yeah I could of but I was to hungry beside I think you handled it pretty well."

Jimmy stuck his tongue out at him and turned to watch the basketball game they have been watching he tried to ignore Mike and Tony's laughter.

"Oh come on Jimmy I'm sorry." Mike apologized trying not to crack up again.

"Whatever." Jimmy said not looking at him.

Mike sighed and looked at Tony who was eating his lo mien happily and a big smile all the while looking at the T.V.

"Jimmy I am truly so…" He was cut off mid apology when there was another knock at the door. He looked at Tony and Jimmy confused. "You guys expecting company?"

Tony and Jimmy looked at each other and looked back at Mike shaking their heads.

"No we aren't." Tony answered as he made o stand up.

Mike shook his head and stood and was already heading for the door when they heard another knock.

"I got it."

"Okay." He answered while sitting back down and went back to watching the game.

Mike headed for the door and as he opened it he was met with four familiar people he had seen in pictures but not in person. He knew why they were here so he decided to play ignorant.

"Can I help you?' he asked

**Like it? **

**More?**

**Let me know.**

**Next chapter Abby, Ducky, and Mcgee will meet Mike. That will be interesting. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys.**

**Once again Thank you for the awesome reviews. I love reading what you have to say. And appreciate you support. **

**So here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

Ducky was about to knock again when the door started to open but it was not who they expected.

They looked him over he was tall around the same height as Tony with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Abby, Ducky, and Mcgee didn't recognize the man standing in Tony's doorway.

Mike looked at them. "Can I help you?" he asked. Before they could respond a very familiar voice said from behind them

"We came to talk to Tony."

Mcgee, Abby, and Ducky whirled around to face Gibbs who had walked up behind them without alerting them of his presence. He watched as Abby glared at him with so much venom that he wanted to take a step back but refused from doing so. Ducky and Mcgee reactions to his presence wasn't any diffrernt from hers.

Abby stared at Gibbs for a couple minutes before she turned her back on him she couldn't stand to look at him. Ducky and Mcgee also turned their backs on him.

Gibbs sighed under his breath as he saw his 'family' turn their back on him. He knew that it would be a long time before they talk to him but he couldn't blame them. He had to face the consequences of his actions and he would forever live with them.

"We would like to speak with Anthony?" Ducky asked the young man still standing in the doorway.

Mike paused hesitating on letting them talk to Tony but after a while of thinking it over he slowly nodded his head. "Sure, come on in." he said moving to the side to let them.

They all noticed his hesitation on letting them see Tony but decide to stay quiet as they walked into the apartment and scared that if they said anything he would deny them to see Tony. Following him to the living room where they presumed that it was where Tony was.

…

Tony watched Mike walked out to answer the door. He wondered who it was as far as he was concerned he wasn't expecting anyone.

Shrugging his shoulders he went back to his food and the game. Mike would let him know who it is.

Jimmy also didn't think much of who was at the door.

A few minutes later they heard mike ask who ever was at the door what he could do for them.

Tony froze when he heard Gibbs voice. He was definitely not expecting _him _to be coming to see him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Gibbs right now and didn't think he wasn't ever going to be in the mood to deal with Gibbs.

If he was honest with himself he didn't want to see Gibbs. He had manage to push away the hurt and betrayal with the help Jimmy and Mike. He looked at jimmy that was looking at him wide eye.

He sighed when he heard ducky voice a little while later. He closed his eyes and hung his head when Mike let them in, he ha a feel that Abby was there as well. He smiled to himself Abby was the little sister he never had.

If they were here that meant that Gibbs told them about his 'transfer' which meant that Abby was giving Gibbs the cold shoulder.

He looked up when he heard footsteps nearing the living room he watched, as Mike was the first to walk in followed by Abby, Ducky, and Mcgee and Gibbs. He was shocked to see Mcgee there. He looked at Mike and locked eyes with him and could see the wariness of having let them in. he have him a small nod, telling him it was okay. Mike gave him a small smile and went and sat on the recliner chair again and watched the new comers warily. He didn't want them hurting Tony more then they already had.

Tony looked at his team, no not his team anymore. Abby had tears running down her cheeks he felt bad that she was hurting. Mcgee looked shell shock and Ducky looked at him sadly. He gave them a small sad smile.

…

Walking into the living room they saw Tony sitting on the couch with Jimmy eating Chinese. Abby, Mcgee, and Gibbs were surprise to see Jimmy sitting comfortably next to Tony. They hadn't expected Jimmy to be there, they weren't aware that they talk let alone were friends.

Ducky on the other hand wasn't shocked or surprise at finding Jimmy there, as he was well aware of the friendship between them. He was glad that Jimmy was here supporting Anthony. He looked a Jimmy and smiled at him proudly. Jimmy returned his smile. He looked at Tony closely and could see the hurt, betrayal, and sadness reflected in his eyes. He saw how he looked at the young man that let in and nodded at him he wonder what that was about and who the young man was as he had never met him before.

"Tony." Abby whispered hoarsely

Tony sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Like it?**

**Let me now what you guys think. I love reading your responses to each chapter. They make me happy that yous enjoy my stories.**

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!**

**I want to say thank you for your reviews and adding this story to your favorite and alerts. It means so much. Im sorry it took a month to update this story but I was having trouble with this chapter but finally got it how i wanted.**

**Hope you will still keep reading. **

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Abby watched Tony closely and watched the hurt, betrayal, and sadness reflected in his eyes before his mask went back up full force. She swallowed thickly trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall but a couple escape and slid down her cheek.

"Tony." She whispered hoarsely, taking a step towards him not sure if he would accept a hug from her at this moment. She heard him sigh before he stood up and gave her a sad smile. That undid her and in five steps she was hugging him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

…..

Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw Mike tense when Abby took a step towards him. Sighing he stood up and gave her a sad smile, next thing he knew she was hugging him tightly making it difficult to breath, sobbing into his shirt, he hugged her just as tightly as she was because he didn't know when the next time he would be getting an Abby hug.

He looked up and saw everyone looking at them sadly with the exception of Gibbs who kept his face emotionless. He still didn't understand what _he _was doing here. What more did he want, he had already hurt him enough and was taking the people he had seen as family away from him.

Not able to stand the sight of the person whom he had seen as a father figure and trusted. But now he didn't want see him. Tony looked way from Gibbs and turned to see Ducky watching him with a frown on his face. McGee on the other hand was staring at his shoes. He wanted to know what was going through their minds right now.

Looking back down at Abby who had calmed down but had yet to relinquish her hold on him.

"Hey Abby. Would you look at me?" he said gently. She didn't move right away but after a few minutes she move back a couple a inches but was still hugging him and looked him. His chest tighten when he saw her red puffy eyes look at him with so much hurt that he just wanted to turn away but refrain from doing it.

He looked back at Ducky and McGee and back at Abby. "Its okay Abs…." he couldn't say anything as Abby had step away and was looking at him wide eye and shaking her head.

"NO its not okay Tony because you are family and if anyone should be leaving it should be that…. That_ witch _not you. You have been here longer than anyone has ever been." Then she turned to Gibbs and glare at him. " And _you_ how could you do that to Tony, after all he has done for you. This is how you repay him. I never thought you could be this heartless bastard!" she stopped when Ducky interrupted.

"That's enough Abigail." He said sternly.

Nobody said anything and could feel the tension growing as the silence stretched out.

A few minutes later Gibbs cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"Tony, I would like to talk to you." he said looking at Tony in the eye before he said. "Privately."

Tony kept staring at him blankly. But before Tony could response another voice replied.

"No, whatever you have to say to Tony you can say it here." Gibbs turned to look at the man who had answered the door still wondering who the hell he was.

But before he could question him. McGee beat him to it. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled then looked at Tony who looked at him smirking then at Jimmy and could see the amusement his eyes. He turned to look at the other occupants in the room. And said coolly. "I'm Mike. Tony's brother."

Abby, Ducky, McGee, and Gibbs were shocked and confused on how this man could Tony's brother, as Tony had never mention having a brother. But they couldn't see any resembles to each other. Tony chuckled looking at them.

"Mike _is _my brother in every sense of the word but in blood." Tony told them.

"Don't forget about Logan he would never forgive you." Jimmy coughed. Mike laughed nodding his head. Tony scowled at them then sighed. "Yes Logan is my brother as well can't forget about him."

Everyone felt that they were missing something but stayed quite. Gibbs cleared his throat again and the tension returned.

Tony looked back at Gibbs with cold eyes. Gibbs winced mentally but otherwise didn't show any emotions. He was scared he had never seen that looked directed at him other people yes but not him.

"I think I've heard enough from you and to tell you the truth I honestly cant stand looking at you. You have a destroyed the respect and faith I had for you. As of today you and I have never been friends." he said emotionless. Gibbs heart sank when Tony said that they were never friends.

"Jethro I think its better if you leave." Ducky told his long time friend who as right now he didn't seem very fond of him.

Gibbs looked around the room and knew they wanted him to leave. Looking back at Tony he nodded his head, turned and started to walk away before he turned back and locked eyes with Tony. " I'm sorry." He said before he walked out.

…

Gibbs sighed as he closed the door and leaned on it. He didn't know why he had come but something had told him to come to see what he had done to his son. But what he had seen was worse then he had imagined. What Tony said to him he deserved it but it didn't hurt any less.

But knew that he couldn't take it back.

Wiping his face with his hand he left without looking back at the door because he if he turned and look he would want to go back and try to fix what he had broken.

…

Tony sat down when the door closed signaling that Gibbs was gone. He felt bad about what he said.

"No Tony you have nothing to be guilty about. Nothing." Mike said having an idea of what he was thinking.

Jimmy nodded agreeing with Mike. "Yeah Tony. Its alright to feel like you do after the way he treated you."

"C'mon Tone introduce me to your friends. I'm sure they are dying to know how we met and became brothers for life. It's an awesome story!" he said cheerfully.

Tony snorted and Jimmy laughed.

**Like it? Let me know what you guys think?**

**I know Tony and Gibbs didn't say much to each other. But Tony was hurt and pissed and didn't know what to say. I promise that Tony and Gibbs will face each other and nothing will stop them from saying what they need to say.**

**Next chapter. Tony will be on his way to L.A and we meet Logan.**

**TBC**


End file.
